warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Langschweif
Langschweif (Original: Longtail) ist ein Kater mit hellem, silbernem Fell und schwarzen Streifen. Er hat eine Kerbe im Ohr, die er von seinem ersten Kampf mit Sammy hat. In Feuersterns Mission wird er blind, weil ihm ein Kaninchen beim Jagen die Augen zerkratzt hat. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Zu Anfang der Geschichte, war Langschweif der erste, der sich über Sammys Herkunft als Hauskätzchen lustig machte. Damals war er erst zwei Monde lang ein Krieger. Im Kampf zwischen Sammy und Langschweif, den Langschweif verlor, entriss er Sammy dessen Halsband. Eine Narbe am Ohr erinnerte Langschweif an dieses Ereignis. Langschweif war ein großer Befürworter Tigerkralles und glaubte ihm sofort, dass Rabenpfote ein Verräter sei. Feuer und Eis Langschweif bekommt seinen ersten Schüler Wieselpfote. Langschweif bewacht Blausterns Bau, als diese an der Krankheit Grüner Husten erkrankt. Als Feuerherz Wolkenjunge zum DonnerClan bringt, ist Langschweif ihm gegenüber genauso unfreundlich, wie damals zu Feuerherz. Als Braunstern und seine Streuner angreifen, befindet er sich gerade auf einer Patrouille mit Blaustern. Er kämpft in der Schlacht auf dem WindClan-Gebiet mit. Geheimnis des Waldes Als Tigerkralle von Blaustern verbannt wurde, forderte Tigerkralle ihn auf, mit ihm ins Exil zu ziehen. Doch Langschweif bewies seine Loyalität zu seinem Clan und lehnte das Angebot ab, obwohl Feuerherz seinen Angstgeruch wahr nehmen konnte. Gefährliche Spuren Als die Hundemeute den DonnerClan bedrohte, berichtete Langschweif seinem Zweiten Anführer Feuerherz, dass Tigerstern die Meute fütterte. Langschweif war außerdem der Mentor von Wieselpfote, dessen Tod ihm sehr Nahe ging. Stunde der Finsternis Als Dunkelstreif verbannt wurde und Rauchpfote keinen Mentor mehr hatte, übernahm Langschweif Rauchpfotes Ausbildung. Beim Kampf gegen den BlutClan ist er auch dabei, weil er endlich weiß, wohin sein Herz gehört. Special Adventures Feuersterns Mission Er wird der Mentor von Schlammpfote, doch durch seine Verletzung kann er die Ausbildung von Schlammpfote nicht mehr weiterführen und übergibt ihn Dornenkralle. Die beiden haben ein enges und gutes Verhältnis. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Langschweif unterhält sich mit Fleckenschweif im Bau der Ältesten. Er begrüßt Brombeerkralle, als dieser den Bau betritt und fragt ihn, was sie für ihn tun können. Sein ehemaliger Schüler Schlammpfote wurde zum Krieger Schlammfell ernannt. Eichhornpfote erwähnt, dass er den Appetit eines verhungernden Fuchses hat und Rußpelz sagt, dass sie all ihr Schöllkraut aufgebraucht hat, um Langschweifs Augen zu behandeln. Mondschein Langschweif wird nur in der Hierachie und indirekt erwähnt, als die Ältesten Tupfenschweif begraben. Morgenröte Er will mit Frostfell und Fleckenschweif bleiben, da er blind ist und nur eine Belastung wäre. Aber Feuerstern überredet ihn, dass er mit komme sollte da er noch so jung ist und man zwei Krieger aussenden kann die im bei der Große Reise helfen.Er stimmt zu und macht sich mit dem SchattenClan auf den Weg zum WindClan Territorium. Sternenglanz Er kommt zusammen mit den anderen am See an. Als Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle den DonnerClan zum neuen Lager führen, wird es schwierig, da sie erst einen Bach überqueren müssen. Doch er schafft es und als sie im Lager ankommen und Goldblüte im den Felsenkessel beschreibt findet er das dieses Lager schön ist. Als Mausefell und Goldblüte Bauchschmerzen von Mottenflügels vergiftetem Wasser bekommen, macht Blattpfote sich Sorgen, dass auch er welche bekommen könnte. Doch Ampferschweif sagt zu ihr, dass Langschweif schläft und sie ihn jetzt besser nicht aufweckt. Außerdem sähe er gesund aus. Als er später wach wird sagt er zu Rußpelz und Blattpfote , dass er nur ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen hätte. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger'' Gemeinsam mit Dunkelstreif geht er in der Blattleere auf eine Jagdpatrouille. Als er ein fettes Eichhörnchen fängt, überredet Dunkelstreif ihn dazu, davon zu essen, bevor der Clan versorgt wird, da die Krieger das Wichtigste im Clan seien. Dunkelstreif meint, dass sie viel besser jagen könnten, wenn sie frisch gestärkt wären. Beide brechen somit das Gesetz der Krieger. Nach dem Eichhörnchen haben sie jedoch kein Jagdglück mehr und kehren ohne Beute ins Lager zurück. Als sie dort ankommen stirbt Mohnknospe gerade an Grünem Husten, weil sie nicht früh genug gefüttert wurde. Er macht sich schwere Vorwürfe, die Dunkelstreif ihm jedoch auszureden versucht. Es tut Langschweif sehr leid, dass Mohnknospe gestorben ist und gibt sich und Dunkelstreif die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Familie *Mutter: Robinwing *Vater: Flickenpelz *Halbschwestern: Buntgesicht, Frostfell *Halbbrüder: Graustreif, Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote *Tante: Leopardenfuß, Tüpfelblatt, Glanzfell *Onkel: Rotschweif *Cousinen: Ampferschweif, Nightkit, Mistkit, Sandsturm *Cousins: Tigerstern, Dunkelstreif, Schlammfell, Regenpelz Sonstiges *Sein Vater Flickenpelz ist der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt, also hat er WolkenClan-Blut in sich. *Er wurde versehentlich als brauner Tigerkater beschrieben. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Ältester Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Kater